Lovesick Melody
by hope for eternity
Summary: Short song-fic. Set around series 3-4. Sara-centric, as always with me. GSR! Please review


**A/N Hello! So, here I am... writing what is just my THIRD CSI piece- my first song-fic for this fandom! Honestly, I love writing song-fics, but if I'm being totally honest, I'm terrified of this fandom -_- there are so many amazing authors here, and mostly older than me- I'm a little intimidated! Haha.**

**But when I saw the 'since I met you...' scene, I just could not resist.**

**But I hope y'all like this, I just think this fits the amazing GSR coupling so well :D This song being 'Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)' by Paramore :) enjoy!**

Lovesick Melody

_You say the sweetest things _

_And I can't keep my heart from singing_

"Since when have you been interested in beauty?" She'd asked him. Honestly, she'd expected his usual spaced-out silence, and possibly him staring open-mouthed at her (she'd noticed he did that a lot around her) but not his calm answer of;

"Since I met you."

Sara's breath had come out in a soft gasp. And _then_, in classic Grissom-style, he'd changed the subject, without so much as a blush.

And she hated (loved) him for it.

_Along to the sound of your beat_

_My stupid feet keep moving!_

_To this four/four beat, I'm in time with you, whoa, oh_

_To this four/four beat I would die for you (die for you...)_

She hated this. She hated the mind-games, the playing, the ignoring, the flirting and the coming-down-to-nothing. She hated how she'd do anything for him, to help him, even when he tried to stop her. The Strip-Strangler case had had him going around in circles for weeks, so when she had the chance to help- she went for it. And he yelled at her. But she did it anyway.

At least she knew he cared. Sort of.

_(Someone stop this...)_

_I've gone too far to come back from here_

_And you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do_

_To me_

Did he even know? That he was what kept her at the lab so long? Because when she went home, she couldn't sleep because she wasn't near him. She was pathetic.

She was in love.

_I never let love in_

_So I could keep my heart from hurting_

_The longer that I live with this idea_

_The more I sink in_

Sara never wanted to fall in love. It had seemed like a bad idea for her- after all, her parents had been in love. And one of them ended up killing the other.

She was pretty sure Grissom was going to be the death of her, intentionally or not.

_Won't someone stop this song?_

_So I won't sing along?_

_Someone stop this song_

_So I won't sing..._

_Your lovesick melody_

_Its gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me_

_If I don't sing_

Maybe if he stopped being so... so... _Grissom_ then she could stop. Maybe she could resist. But it wasn't like she could walk up and go, "Hi, Grissom? Would you stop being yourself so I won't keep falling in love with you?"

Yeah, that would go over _wonderfully_ with her socially-inept boss. And she could only imagine what Catherine would do... Actually, she'd better not, if she wanted to keep her mind intact.

_It creeps in_

_Like a spider, that can't be killed_

_Though I try, and try to_

_Well, don't you see I'm falling?_

_Don't wanna love you_

_But I do_

Really, this had never been her intention. When she'd walked into that seminar in San Francisco that day, she hadn't known that the man speaking would be the one who stole her heart and then broke it over and over again, all without knowing.

And she'd tried. Truly, she had. She'd tried and tried and tried to stop her heart going where her mind had known it shouldn't-

But it had happened anyway.

She loved him. She _loved _him. _She_ loved him. She loved _him_.

It was ridiculous.

Ridiculous that she kept going around and around and following him and trying to gain his approval and to make him notice her.

She wouldn't, not anymore. She'd promised herself that. She'd stop dancing with and around him.

_(Lovesick melody)_

_Could someone stop this song?_

_So I won't sing along_

_(Lovesick melody, ohh, oh)_

_So I won't sing your lovesick melody_

_Its gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me_

_No, you won't get to me_

_Cos I won't sing_

But now, with one comment, he was bringing her crawling back. And maybe, just maybe, he was taking notice of her now.

So maybe she'd show him how it felt. She'd go out with Hank, and let him dance along to his _own_ lovesick melody.

If only she could stop her own feet from moving.

**A/N Quite short, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Reviews are love!**

**BeingHannah923 x**


End file.
